fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezekiel Crimson
Ezekiel Crimson, or Zeke for short, is the older twin of Erza Scarlet. Appearance Ezekiel is a tall man, being just below Laxus in height. His hair is long, crimson and unkempt. His eyes are dark brown. He possesses a scar over his right eye, which is covered by a black eye patch, and he has multiple piercings in his ears. Personality Zeke is described as an average punk. He's lazily, he smokes, and he loves to fight for the hell of it. He's essentially the opposite of his younger sister. Zeke is normally very relaxed, but it has been noted that when he does become angry, he is extremely violent and cruel. He's a brawler, preferring to fight with his fists, but he will use a weapon if he finds it more convenient. History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Enchantment An ability that allows the user to bind their Magic onto someone or something. Deus Corona A High-Level enchantment which increases a target's defensive capabilities. Deus Eques A high-Level enchantment which increases a targets overall physical abilities Deus Zero A high-level Enchantment that allows the user to extract and separate Magic or other Enchantments from someone. Deus Alas A mid level enchantment which allows flight Deus Ventus A High-Level enchantment that increases a target's speed. With this enchantment, Zeke is fast enough to keep up with Jellal's Meteor. Fire Magic Earth Magic Water Magic Air Magic Abyss Break Requip Zeke learned basic equip magic from Erza. Maximum Defense Seal Three Pillar Gods Amaterasu: Formula 16 Formula 48 Formula 86 Bullet Magic Expert Swordsman While not on the level of his sister, Zeke is a master swordsman in his own right and was the one who trained Kagura. Keen Intellect Zeke is highly intelligent, especially when it comes to magic. He is able to identify almost any magic after seeing it in use. When using Ether Eye, he is able to predict his opponents actions based solely on how the Ether around them moves. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Zeke is a master in hand to hand combat. Immense Strength Zeke has always possessed an almost inhuman amounts of strength. As a child, he could easily carry several hundred pounds. At this best, Zeke has been just below the strength of Makarov's giant form. Immense Endurance Immense Durability Immense Magic Power Equipment Ether Eye Zeke's right eye has the ability to perceive Ethernano, the normally invisible substance that fuels magic, in the air. He as able to manipulate the ambient Ethernano in all around him to some degree. Ethernano Absorption While its normal for mages to passively adsorb Ethernano to restore there reserves, by Using his Ether eye, Zeke is able to highly increase the rate of absorption. As long as there is ambient Ethernano in the atmosphere, he can use as much magic as he wants. Magic Disruption By interrupting the flow of Ethernano, Zeke can disrupt certain spells, causing them to go haywire or to dispel completely. This ability qualifies Zeke as an Anti-Mage. Nuada: Dorma Anim After losing his left arm, Zeke replaces it with an artificial arm made using parts from Dorma Anim. Magic Nullification As the arm itself is made out of the same material as Dorma Anim, any magic that comes into contact with it is negated. Dragon Chain Cannon The arm launches a chain that latches on to the target, draining their magic power. Dragon Rider's Missiles Fires several missles that follow the target. Dragon Rider's Spreader Cannon A large amount of magic bullets are fired. Dragon Rider's Roar By casting a Magic seal, it can fire a concentrated beam of Magic against its enemies. Dragon Rider's Fist Mugetsu-Ryu Strong Form Slashing Form Flying Form Crushing Form Zeke swings the sheathed sword like a hammer crushing whatever it hits. Trivia Quotes Battles & Events